


Birthday Sex

by diandrahollman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bondage at the end, Absolutely no plot, Anal Fisting, Filth, M/M, No redeeming qualities whatsoever, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman
Summary: For his birthday, Tony's lovers agree to fulfill one of his fantasies.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I read a brain meltingly hot Sherlock story by LapOtter that has since been removed from AO3. A couple months ago, a friend prompted me with the idea of Tony Stark being open to the idea of fisting and I thought "hey, maybe I can recreate my memory of that fic...except in a different fandom...and as a threesome..."
> 
> Yep. Another plotless FrostIronStrange sexpisode. 
> 
> This one is dedicated to Chrissy provided she promises to stop with the plot bunnies.

"Try to stay relaxed," Stephen murmured into Tony's heaving abdomen. 

"I am relaxed," Tony growled. He yelped as one of Loki's fingers teased against his prostate.

"He might be more pliable after he has had an orgasm," Loki suggested.

"No, he'll be too sensitive. Just keep going slow."

Loki grumbled something about mortal stamina, but Tony was too focused on Stephen's lips trailing up his body to pay attention to the words. He pulled Stephen in for a greedy kiss once he was within range and reached between the doctor's legs. Stephen groaned into Tony's mouth as fingers wrapped around his swelling cock.

"Maybe we should take care of this first. Give me a little inspiration?"

"You're the one who wanted this, Tony."

"Yeah, but now I kind of want to watch him suck you off while he's fisting me."

"That wouldn't be safe. He needs to concentrate or he could hurt you."

"Well, *I* don't need to concentrate, so why don't you bring that up here and I can suck you off instead."

"That would certainly improve my ability to concentrate," Loki muttered.

"I have a better idea," Stephen said before Tony could say something to piss off the god who was in the process of inserting his hand past delicate tissues. "How about you describe what you'd like to see him do to me now and then after you're finished you'll be able to watch him do it without any distractions?"

Tony didn't have to think about it for long. "Fine. Come here."

Stephen leaned in to kiss Tony, swallowing his groan as Loki slipped a fourth finger inside him. 

"In that case...I want him to eat you out. Slowly. Like he could make you come with his tongue alone. Get you so wet and loose that you don't even need lube to take his cock. But you'll use it anyway because once he's inside you he's gonna fuck you until you are begging for mercy. Until you are wrung out, drenched in sweat and hoarse from screaming, but you can't stop..." He whimpered as Loki pushed deeper, past the third knuckles, forcing his body to stretch around the widest part of the god's hand.

"Relax," Stephen instructed, his voice tight. He ran a trembling hand along the inside of Tony's thigh, trying to coax the muscles into doing his bidding. "Don't force it. Try to stay open."

"You..." Tony continued, panting as Loki slowly worked deeper, curling his fingers inward. "You'll come just from that. Untouched. But he still won't be finished. He'll order me to lick you clean while he continues fucking you - slower, but still with that barely restrained strength that reminds you he's a god. And I'll do it, of course, because let's be honest: I love sucking your dick. And by the time I've gotten every last spilled drop, you'll be hard again. And you'll be so overwhelmed you'll be sobbing." He broke off, unable to concentrate anymore as Loki folded his thumb in and pushed slowly and steadily until his whole hand disappeared into Tony's body.

Stephen's hands fluttered over his abdomen. "That's it. Stay nice and relaxed. Breathe." His voice was already raw and if Tony wasn't so focused on every minute movement Loki made he would have seen how flushed his skin was. How his pupils were so blown his eyes looked almost black. How a steady stream of fluid had begun to drip from his cock. He also might have seen the way Loki looked at Stephen, his eyes dark and hungry. 

"And then what, Tony?" Stephen prompted.

But Tony couldn't focus on his words any more. He couldn't think about anything beyond the feel of Loki's fist stretching him impossibly wide. It was just skating the edge of too much and he suddenly feared he would tear if he came like that.

Through the haze, he heard Stephen say "look at me," his tone urgent. He strained to focus as Loki held perfectly still. "Talk to me, Tony. Do you need us to stop?"

"No...fuck...just...give me a minute..." 

Stephen stretched out beside him and he sighed as the doctor tried to soothe him with a trembling hand. "How does it feel?"

Tony huffed. "Feel like I'm either about to have the best orgasm of my life or the last one."

Stephen chuckled low in his throat. "You're not gonna die, Tony."

"Good. Cause I'd hate to miss watching you two act out this fantasy I've got going here."

"I think you might be grossly overestimating my stamina."

"Nah. You'll be fine." 

"Oh, well, as long as you're sure. How many more orgasms will you be expecting me to have?"

"Just one more. But only after he fucks you for hours. Not literally, of course, but you will have lost all sense of time by then that it will feel like hours. You'll be clinging to him, shaking and breathless, begging him to have mercy on you in the end. And he will make you come one last time, so long and hard that it will hurt, but it'll be so good you won't want it to end. Fuck...I'm ready...move!"

Stephen reached to wrap his fingers around Loki's wrist, guiding him wordlessly as he pulled back just a little and thrust forward again.  
Tony's back arched and his vision started to go hazy. He wouldn't last much longer. He could feel it starting to roll over him already, in fact. Like an unstoppable tidal wave that would devastate everything in its path.

His body started to seize as Loki repeated the movement a second time, bearing down on his fist so hard he had a fleeting thought that if it were anyone else, he could break a bone in their hand. His next thought was that he was already coming and he should warn them, but he couldn't get enough air to speak. Couldn't remember how to form the words.

Lips wrapped around the head of his cock - Stephen's - and a helpless cry erupted from him. He was still coming. How long had it been? He felt the tension in his body release suddenly and he was careening back down to Earth with a wild yell.

When it was over, he sagged to the bed, twitching and emitting the occasional whimper as Stephen directed Loki in removing his hand as quickly and gently as possible. Later, he suspected he would ache as he never had before, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not while the endorphins from quite possibly the best orgasm he'd had in his life were still buzzing through him.

He felt the bed move as he floated slowly back to full awareness and when he opened his eyes again, it was to Loki looming over him where Stephen had been. The god smiled wickedly and spoke in a low voice laden with promise. "I took a couple liberties, but I expect you will find them to your liking."

From the other side of the bed, Stephen made a muffled noise of indignance. Tony turned his head toward the noise and swallowed a groan. Stephen was tied face-down to the bed with what looked like some sort of magical ropes, his lips stretched around the gag Stephen had insisted they not use before as Tony needed to be able to speak. But nothing Tony had described necessitated the same level of caution.

"If you are ready," Loki prompted. 

It wasn't a question, really, but Tony answered it anyway.

"Fuck yes."

He arranged himself so he could comfortably watch. As Loki spread Stephen's legs and settled between them, Tony thought that this might just be the best birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
